


Irresistable Force Meet Immovable Object, Go Forth and Prosper

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Irresistible Force, meet Immovable Object [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I should really be asleep because a have work in a few hours but hashtag yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Tony knows himself and, by extension, Loki





	Irresistable Force Meet Immovable Object, Go Forth and Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> I never had any intention of writing for this specific series again. But well. Here we are. 
> 
> Yes, that's Magneto. You'll know what I mean when you get there.

Tony doesn’t actually panic at any point. He’d known when he accepted the assignment that the probability of failure was 98%. He’d known then, as he still knows now, that he’s just not like the others. He does what’s necessary to survive, yes. But Loki is… Loki. He’s not a battle to be fought, he’s a gift to be treasured. He’s a brilliant mind, thrown away. He’s a powerful being, torn down to nothing. He’s an amazing inventor, destroyed by simple minded fools.

He is…

He’s Tony.

He’s Tony without the adoration of the people of Earth. He’s Tony without his father’s encouragement, such as it was. He’s Tony where all the opportunities to be better, were stolen away right before his eyes. He’s Tony in a world that doesn’t embrace and effect change. Loki is Tony, and there’s one thing Tony’s always known about himself. He sucks at lying to himself.

That’s where the alcohol comes in.

So, Tony doesn’t panic, at any point. He figures Loki will figure it out pretty quickly and they’ll both see where things progress from there. He’s right, of course. Because he’s always known himself better than anyone else does, except maybe JARVIS.

* * *

“You know I’m the God of Lies, right?” the god asks out the blue, they’re hanging out in Tony’s workshop, the god casually kicking his legs out in front of him as she sits on the edge of an empty workbench, watching Tony work. It’s been three weeks and Tony now knows the mission was a failure from moment one.

* * *

He doesn’t leave anything out of his reports. They want to believe he’s tricking Loki into caring about him, they can believe whatever the hell they want, especially if it means they don’t put up a fight about Loki moving in with him. Not that they have any say, the freeloading assholes.

* * *

Tony keeps wondering if this is what commitment feels like, and if this is why he couldn’t ever go all in with Pepper, or any of the others. The idea of surrendering himself fully into the care of others and not worrying that they’ll betray you. The idea of giving up your time for them with the knowledge the other will reciprocate. The idea that there is give and take in equal measure. Tony’s all about the giving, and in his experience, everyone else is all about the taking. But not Loki.

It’s wonderful.

It’s terrifying.

* * *

“Marry me!” Tony Stark is brain dead for all of the five seconds it takes his brilliant brain to comprehend just what his partner has said. He thinks about commitment, and how he and Pepper never could have gotten this far. He thinks about commitment, and figures, ‘what the hell? We’ve already come this far. What’s a bit of paper and some jewellery going to change?’

* * *

It’s not a big ceremony, it’s not a ceremony at all. Tony steals Rhodey away from duty, and Loki accosts Erik, and they meet in a registry office. The official takes one look at the happy couple and decides to just go along with it, it’s so not worth the hassle to complain. Can an _actual_ alien even marry a human being legally on Earth?! Who knows?! Who cares?!

Erik shapes the rings for them from Iron and Gold with intricate little Norse runes carved into the metal telling the story of their lives, he then snaps at the both of them not to go kidnapping him from coffee shops again. The happy pair kiss, and their wedded life begins without any fanfare.

The report is just as simple.

* * *

“You know I can build your stupid rainbow bridge, right?” the words are out of his mouth before he really has time to contemplate them. It’s something he’s been thinking about for months now, and only the fact he’s not quite sure which direction he wants to take things that has kept him silent. But now, well, now his mouth has gotten away from him and he has to follow through on this now. Tony never lies to himself.

In the end, he does create an Intergalactic/Interdimensional portal. It creates a literal rip in space/time that allows a small group of travellers to step through to another place of their choosing. It’s dangerous and has to be used carefully, so of course he gives it to Loki for their third wedding anniversary. Loki, of course, enjoys himself immensely.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, he starts to forget that he’s supposed to be on a mission. He forgets to make his reports, and the Avengers start hanging around more, trying to wring information out of him. It starts to get annoying. It’s starts to get really fucking frustrating. Eventually Tony decides he’s had enough with this goody two shoes bullshit and takes matters into his own hands. He kicks Shield and the US Government out of all his buildings and all his servers and revokes their access to his devices. Eventually the Avengers figure out he’s been turned, and Tony kicks them all out on their asses, too.

* * *

He’d known since he’d first accepted the assignment that it was never going to work. He and Loki, they’re gods. They’re kings. Loki, born a prince, raised a prince, cast out a traitor and a criminal. Tony, born a prince, raised a prince, and sold out to die. They’re one and the same, and when they collided, it was never going to end any other way.

Irresistible force, meet immovable object. Just imagine what they can accomplish working together, instead of apart. 


End file.
